Marukaite Chikyuu (Spain)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 スペイン版 Maru kaite Chikyū Supein-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - Spain Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Spain. It is sung by Go Inoue in the voice of Spain. Lyrics Kanji= なぁなぁ　イタちゃん Churros 食うか？ なぁなぁ Mamá なぁなぁ Mamá 昔に食った Paella の あの味が忘れられへんわぁ～！ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺　スペイン まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるといえばトマト 俺　スペイン Ay! 一筆で 見える 素晴らしい世界 情熱の王国やんっ スペイン 『熟成された Jamón Serrano は　世界三大ハムの一つなんやで！』 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺　スペイン！ まるかいて地球 ハッとして地球 ふんぞりかえって地球 俺　スペイン！ Ay! ひと煮込みで 泣ける　幸せのレシピ 『Horno に入れて仕上げや！』 Comida はフルコースやで ぎょうさん食べてなー！ なぁなぁ　ロマーノ　それはあかんて！ ほんなら　イタちゃん Bolero はどぉ？ ちょいちょい　フランス Vino はええな はいはい　ドイツ Sonrisa 『笑お！』 ほいほい Camarero あの子に一杯！ なぁなぁ Mama なぁなぁ Mama 昔に食うた Paella の あの味が忘れられへんわぁ～ オリーブも　トマトも 『でっかい太陽がくれた宝物なんやで！』 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺　スペイン！ Ay! 一筆で 見える 素晴らしい世界 Fútbol 観ながら Cena の時間 楽しもうや！ Ay! 世界中に 眠る　幸せのレシピ Vino 片手に Flamenco も 最高やでー！ |-| Romaji= Na na Ita-chan CHUROS kuuka? Na na Mama, na na Mama Mukashi ni kuuta PAELLA no Ano aji ga wasurerarehen wa~! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Supein~ Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Maru to ieba TOMATO Ore Supein~ Ay! Hito fude de Mieru subarashii sekai Jounetsu no oukoku yan! Supein~! "Jyukusei sareta JAMÓN SERRANO wa, sekai sandai HAM no hitotsu nan ya de!" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Supein~ Marukaite chikyuu Hatto shite chikyuu Funzorikaette chikyuu Ore Supein~ Ay! Hito nikomi de Nakeru shiawase no RECIPE ("HORNO ni irete shiage ya!") COMIDA wa furukoosu ya de Gyousan tabetenaa! Na na Romano sore wa akante! Honnara Ita-chan BOLERO wa doo? Choichoi Furansu VINO wa eena Hai hai Doitsu SONRISA ("Warao!") Hoi hoi CAMARERO ano ko ni ippai! Na na Mama, na na Mama Mukashi ni kuuta PAELLA no Ano aji ga wasurerarehen wa~ Oriibu mo tomato mo~! "Dekkai Taiyou ga kureta, takaramono nan-ya de!" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Supein~ Ay! Hito fude de Mieru subarashii sekai FUTBOL minagara CENA no jikan Tanoshimou ya! Ay! Sekai juu ni Nemuru shiawase no RECIPE VINO katate ni FLAMENCO mo Saikou ya de! |-| English= Hey hey Ita-chan, do you want churros?A fried pastry treat Hey hey mama, hey hey mama, I can't forget the taste Of the paellaA saffron-flavored dish made of rice with shellfish and chicken I ate before~! Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I'm Spain Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Talking about circles, tomato I'm Spain Ay! A fabulous world That can be seen with a paintbrush The Kingdom of Passion! Spain "Cured jamón serrano"Mountain ham" - the most common kind of Spanish ham is the best ham in the world!" Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I'm Spain Draw a circle, there's Earth Step back, there's Earth Lie on your back, there's Earth I'm Spain Ay! With one boil A recipe that will make you cry with joy ("Into the hornoOven for the final touch!") The comidaFood is a full course Eat as you want! Hey, hey, Romano, you can't do that! Really, Ita-chan, what do you think of the bolero?A Spanish dance in triple time accompanied by guitar and castanets Look, look, France, the vinoWine is good Yes, yes, Germany, sonrisaSmile ("Smile!") Hey, hey, camarero,Waiter fill up the child's plate Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey, mama I can't forget the taste Of the paella I ate before~ Olives, tomatoes and also... "The giant Sun at dusk are treasures!" Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I'm Spain Ay! A fabulous world That can be seen with a paintbrush Watching fútbolFootball/soccer at cenaDinner time It's so entertaining! Ay! Throughout the world, There sleeps a recipe of joy Vino in one hand and flamenco Are the best! |-| Spanish= Eh, eh, Ita-chan, ¿quieres churros? Eh, eh, Mamá, eh, eh, Mamá No puedo olvidar el sabor ¡De la paella que comí hace tiempo~! Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Yo soy España Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Si hablamos de círculos, es un tomate Yo soy España ¡Ay! Un maravilloso mundo Que se puede ver con un sólo trazo ¡El Reino de la Pasión! España "¡El jamón serrano curado es el mejor jamón del mundo!" Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Yo soy España Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Da un paso atrás, es la tierra Acostándote, es la tierra Yo soy España ¡Ay! Con un solo hervor Una receta que te hará llorar de felicidad ("¡Al horno como toque final!") La comida es un menú completo ¡Come cuanto quieras! Eh, eh, Romano, ¡no puedes hacer eso! Realmente, Ita-chan ¿qué piensas de los boleros? Mira, mira, Francia, el vino está bien Sí sí, Alemania, sonrisa ("¡Sonríe!") Eh, eh, camarero, ¡lléneselo al niño! Eh, eh, Mamá, eh, eh, Mamá No puedo olvidar el sabor ¡De la paella que comí hace tiempo~! Las olivas, los tomates y también... "¡El gigantesco sol al atardecer son tesoros!" Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Yo soy España ¡Ay! Un maravilloso mundo Que se puede ver con un sólo trazo Ver el fútbol a la hora de cenar ¡Es muy divertido! ¡Ay! En el interior del mundo Duerme la receta de la felicidad El vino en una mano y el flamenco ¡Son lo mejor! Albums This song was released on May 25, 2010, on the DVD which came with the fan disc, Hetalia: Axis Powers Fan Disc Limited Edition DVD. This song is also the first track on the second disc of the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Music Category:Marukaite Chikyuu